Le monde est stone
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, elle ne les comprend pas, elle ne comprend rien, car le monde est totalement fou, car le monde est totalement stone. Bonne lecture !


Le monde est stone

**Auteur : **Mel

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que cette merveilleuse chanson empruntée à Starmania, une comédie musicale des années 80. Attendez-vous à voir venir de nouvelles songfiks sur celle-ci car elle m'inspire beaucoup ! :)

**Genre :** Angst, pov de la chanson, songfik, déboussolement total du personnage, on pourrait parler d'un OCC mais relativement léger, après cela dépend de la façon dont on cerne le personnage.

**Couple : **aucun couple, c'est rare mais cela existe !

**Rating : **K, il n'y a rien de bien effrayant dans cette fanfiction, juste des mots.

**Autre :** les paroles de la chanson représente les pensées de Réléna. Ne fuyez pas, elle ne mord pas cette jeune fille !

Fic relativement courte, ce n'est pas le temps que cela prend à lire n'est-ce pas :p ?

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà, illuminant fièrement chaque pierre formant l'édifice appartenant à la famille Peacecraft. Un édifice reconnu parmi tous. Un lieu de paix et de prospérité dans lequel vit la famille à qui ce royaume appartenait jadis. Le royaume de Sank. Son nom seul amène le respect. Car il prône la paix, une vie plus juste, la fin de la folie humaine. Et entre ces murs protégés malgré tout par des armures de métal, elle est là et ne bouge pas. Elle ne bouge plus depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Personne ne l'aide, ni ne vient lui parler. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est en vie, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Elle est juste allongée, ici, dans cette grande allée menant au palais, son corps froid touchant ce sol chaud d'asphalte.

Il n'y a rien ici, juste ce béton gris, triste, menaçant. Ce bêton sur lequel tant d'armures sont passés. Ce bêton sur lequel quelques années auparavant des armures ont pris place et ont mis le palais à feu et à sang tuant ses parents, tuant sa famille. Ce bêton si dur, si chaud lui fait comprendre qui elle est, ce qu'elle fait là, mais seule la folie humaine lui reste incompréhensible, impossible à atteindre, à toucher du bout des doigts.

_J'ai la tête qui éclate_

_J'voudrai seulement dormir_

_M'étendre sur l'asphalte_

_Et me laisser mourir_

Au milieu de ces champs de bataille, il n'y a plus d'homme, plus une seule âme qui vive, non, des bêtes sans cœur, sans pitié qui se battent cachés dans leurs armures, ayant pour seule mission d'anéantir le plus d'hommes, de vies, de familles car la guerre tue et détruit l'homme dans son entièreté, elle détruit sa pensée, elle détruit ce qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel qui pensait avant d'agir et lui offrait une capacité d'évolution importante. Mais l'évolution a stagné quand est né la haine. Elle pousse un soupir lorsqu'une nouvelle larme coule sur son visage. Elle est jeune. Elle aurait pu connaître une vie particulièrement agréable et normale, mais le tourbillon de la folie l'a prise aussi lorsque son père adoptif s'est fait assassiner. Le monde semble-t-il aussi fou que cela ? Les hommes sont-ils condamnés à souffrir pour des fautes qu'ils n'ont pas toujours commises ? Pourquoi assassiner des personnes œuvrant pour la paix ? Que peut apporter la guerre dans la vie des hommes ?

_Stone_

_Le monde est stone_

_Je cherche le soleil_

_Au milieu de la nuit_

_J'sais pas si c'est la Terre_

_Qui tourne à l'envers_

_Ou bien si c'est moi_

_Qui m'fait du cinéma_

_Qui m'fait mon cinéma_

Tenter, tenter, toujours essayer de faire quelque chose, de se battre contre ce destin, attraper une lumière qui une fois entre vos doigts s'est déjà éteinte, toujours plus brillante, toujours plus douloureuse, de plus en plus inexplicable. Les hommes sont-ils tombés sur la tête ? Que leur reste-t-il des temps passés ? Qu'ont-ils appris des autres guerres ? Un homme disait : " il faut oublier le temps où les français ne s'aimaient pas ". Pourquoi ne pas l'appliquer sur l'humanité toute entière ? Mais voilà, c'est si bon de se battre, c'est si bon de ne pas refouler des pulsions inavouées. Les hommes ont peut-être besoin de tuer pour se sentir bien pour montrer qu'ils sont les chefs. La vie est une sorte de cinéma où finalement les choses sont toujours les mêmes, toujours le même scénario, toujours les mêmes stars à l'affiche et l'on oublie les petits rôles, on oublie ces gens en coulisse car ils ne sont pas importants. Elle fait partie des stars et pourtant déteste ce rôle, elle voudrait tant, oui, juste une fois elle voudrait que l'on écoute les coulisses, que l'on voit les larmes de désespoir qui in fine sont les mêmes chez tout le monde. La guerre rend inhumain, la guerre déshumanise, la guerre est une brutalisation sans fin mais il faut comprendre ces hommes, il faut comprendre ceux qui aiment tuer. Elle ne les comprend pas, peut-être n'est-elle pas assez stone pour les comprendre ?

_Je cherche le soleil_

_Au milieu de la nuit_

_Stone_

_Le monde est stone_

_J'ai plus envie d'me battre_

_J'ai plus envie d'souffrir_

_Comme tous ces automates_

_Qui bâtissent des empires_

_Que le vent peut détruire_

_Comme des châteaux de cartes_

Chercher quelque chose d'inaccessible. Sur cette asphalte, elle fixe le ciel, cette lumière, si douce, ces nuages si blancs d'habitude si noirs, noirs de cendre, noirs de larmes, noirs par la mort. Ces nuages blancs lui plaisent. Elle pourrait ne regarder qu'eux et oublier le reste, particulièrement aujourd'hui où tout ce qui l'entoure lui donne envie de vomir. Car elle ne veut plus se battre. Elle veut juste dormir. Pour toujours. Parce qu'il y a déjà des milliers d'hommes qui courent, qui se battent. Ces ozzies, ces personnes faisant partie de Romefeller, et Treize Kushrenada ou entre Lady Une. Ils courent, ne s'arrêtent pas mais s'effondreront un jour tel un château de carte suite à une bourrasque trop violente. Trop de châteaux ont déjà cédé, dont le sien quelques années plus tôt. Elle s'est débattue, elle a voulu tout arranger, mais aujourd'hui ; ces hommes qui ne s'aiment pas la rendent triste, car elle ne sait plus quoi faire, car elle n'est pas assez folle de colère et de haine pour les comprendre car elle-même a compris il y a longtemps que tuer ne pouvait résoudre les conflits. Comment faire passer un message à l'humanité tout entière ? Car l'humanité est stone, car l'humanité devrait sombrer avec elle et arrêter de réfléchir...

_Stone_

_Le monde est stone_

_Laissez-moi me débattre_

_Venez pas m'secourir_

_Venez plutôt m'abattre_

_Pour m'empêcher d'souffrir_

_J'ai la tête qui éclate_

_J'voudrais seulement dormir_

_M'étendre sur l'asphalte_

_Et me laissez mourir..._

La petite mort de certain se situe dans l'orgasme (1), la sienne est lorsqu'elle s'allonge sur ce sol, qu'elle oublie tout ce qui l'entoure, qu'elle oublie ces gens et qu'elle espère, tout au fond de son être qu'enfin on vienne la libérer et que peut-être, oui, peut-être, on mettra fin à ses jours. Le monde est devenu fou, le monde ne se contrôle plus lui même car le monde n'existe plus. Le monde n'est que néant et elle, un petit grain de sable dans l'univers qui essaie vainement de comprendre pourquoi elle existe et pourquoi l'homme ne peut vivre sans songer à blesser son prochain d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fanfiction assez rapide ?**

**(1) La petite mort est un autre nom que l'on donne à l'orgasme.**


End file.
